The contractor shall furnish as required by the Government, on a master agreement order basis, the specific compounds assigned. Assignment of materials for synthesis, as well as the specification of standards of purity and quantity will be provided by the project officer. Specifically, the contractor shall perform the following tasks: 1) Resynthesize specified compounds in half (0.5) to two (2) gram quantities and/or synthesize unique compounds in half (0.5) to two (2) gram quantities. Submit all compounds synthesized to NCI. 2) Establish the identity of each compound synthesized through IR, UV, NMR, and elemental analysis. 3) Assay completely all materials as to their purity and momogeneity. Determine physical and chemical properties such as solubility and stability as required. 4) Submit data sheets for all compounds synthesized, giving pertinent chemical and physical properties in a format acceptable to the project officer. 5) All target compounds must be delivered within the proposed time period after issuance of the master agreement order. In exceptional cases, it may be extended by the mutual agreement of the Contracting Officer and the Contractor. 6) The chemicals and drugs to be prepared or handled under this Master Agreement are to be regarded as proprietary in nature. Under no circumstances are chemicals or drugs or any information associated with these chemicals or drugs to be released or divulged without prior written approval of the Project Officer.